lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy Fairy Tales
.Lalalloopsy Fairy Tales is the 7th episode of The New Adventures of Teddy the Pooh. Plot Pt.1 Little Red Scarlet Hood Scarlet is off to her grandmother's house to give her some goodies, but her mother said to not talk to strangers. Along the way she meets a wolf, who is a stranger. The wolf smells some yummy goodies. He tricks Scarlet by picking flowers so he can snatch the basket. He goes to grandmother's house and locks up Granny in the closet and then he pretends to be Granny. Scarlet then comes to Granny's house and finds the wolf with the basket. Wolf threatens to eat Scarlet but he is chased out of the house by a hunter. Granny comes out of the closet and shares the goodies with Scarlet and the hunter. Pt.2 Little Bah Peep Scarlet runs from her story to Bah Peep's, and she finds Bah taking care of her sheep. Bah Peep says that Scarlet can tend to the sheep too, and she does, but Sheep Number 1 goes missing and then all 200 of her sheep go missing one by one. Scarlet thinks the wolf ate all the sheep, but Bah Peep doubts that. They go searching for all the sheep and they search for a little bit and they found the sheep planning a surprise party for Bah Peep. Pt.3 Tuffet Miss Muffet Scarlet and Bah Peep go to Tuffet's story, where Tuffet is eating curds and whey, much to their disgust. Tuffet decides to give them something other than curds. Along comes a spider and he pretends that the curds and whey are a spa. Tuffet, Bah and Scarlet are scared and disgusted. They try many methods to make the spider go away with explosives, scaring, etc., but the spider won't go away. So, the kids decide to swat the spider with a flyswatter. Pt.4 Curls n Locks and the 3 Bears Scarlet, Bah and Tuffet go to Curls' story. Curls is very naughty, and is skipping through the forest, ignoring her parents' warnings about going to the woods. Meanwhile. the bears leave their porridge at their house. Curls, Tuffet, Bah and Scarlet go inside and eat all the porridge. Curls is lucky to have the just right porridge, while the others have spicy or frozen porridge. They find some chairs. Again, Curls is lucky to have the medium, cushiony chair, while the others have big hard chairs or small fluffy chairs. They get tired and go upstairs to sleep. They are suprised there is only one bed for two and one bed for one. Scarlet, Bah and Tuffet take the big one, while Curls has the small. The bears come home, angered that the kids ate all the porridge, broke all the chairs and slept in the beds. The kids flee out of the book and into the next story. Pt.5 Pete Pan Scarlet,Bah,Tuffet and Curls are in Pete's story. They are visted by Pete R. Canfly and Pix. E Flutters. They sprinkle fairy dust on them so they fly to Never Land, where Captian Hook is planning to get revenge on Pete.R for cutting off his hand. Meanwhile, Pix.E wants to kill Scarlet, Bah, Tuffet and Curls. After Pete.R finds out about Pix.E's treachery, he banishes her 'forever'(though she is evantually forgiven). Pete.R takes the gang to see the mermaids, but hen again, Captian Hook comes and kidnaps the kids. Pete.R comes and rescues the kids and throws Hook in the water. They fly to the next story Pt.6 Snowy Fairest and the 7 Dwarves Scarlet, Bah, Tuffet, Curls, Pete R. and Pix E. meet Snowy Fairest, who is a princess. She has many animal friends and likes daydreaming. The kids follow her to a house where there are 7 dwarves, Prof., Happy, Wheezy, Snoozy, Grumpy, Sparky and Bashful. Meanwhile, the evil queen plans a disguise. She goes to Snowy's house, where Miss Gullible Snowy happily accepts an offer to ave an apple. She eats it and she falls asleep. However, a handsome prince comes and kisses her on the lips, much to their disgust. She comes back to life. Pt.7 The Little Mermaid Scarlet, Bah, Tuffet, Curls, Pete.R, Pix.E and Snowy run out of the story and swim in the sea and meet Coral, who wishes to become a human since has so many treasures. However, King Poseidon does not accept this and bans her from going to the human world ever again. Coral and the others go to the sea witch and the sea witch says that if Coral wants to be human, she has to have her voice taken. She accepts this and the gang becomes human. The other kids havent lost their voice,because the sea witch knows that Coral is gullible. The sea witch has transformed to a human too,and she has gained popularity in the kingdom. Coral finds out that if she can't kiss the prince,she will stay a mermaid forever. Coral and her friends decide to crash the wedding and Coral got her voice back. Pt 8.Alice in Lalaloopsyland Scarlet, Bah, Tuffet, Curls, Pete R, Pix E, Snowy and Coral swim to the next story, where they meet Alice. Alice hates word books and loves picture books To be continued. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episode Category:The New Adventures of Teddy the Pooh Episodes